21 Roses
by Sherry Delia
Summary: FanFic about Andy Sixx from Black Veil Brides. Enjoy :D
1. Introduction to my world

Another boring day in this stupid school and I got the feeling when you want to SCREAM and RUN, or just DO ANTHING... except being in school. How annoing... And the stupid algebra lesson starts. But let's be just a little bit optimistic: after this one, here comes the lunchtimeee. But before it, is seems like I'll have to complete some stupid exercises our beloved miss teacher will suppose me to do. Urgh...

„Heey Sherry!" aaand here he comes. The handsome one. The one I consider the only person in this universe who cares about me. I trust him so much, I tell him everything. Well, everything. Everything except one little detail. I withholded that I am in love with him. How sad.  
>One day, I think it was in fifth grade, some kids were rude to me, like always. They called me emo, ugly and so. But once he couldn't stand it anymore, and said: „Nobody in this world is gonna call Sherry ugly!" and the kids, of course, got mad and „included" him in a huge fight. At the end, he ended up in director's Office with a huge blackeye. „I'm sorry." I said. And he replied: „That's fine. Nobody's ever gonna call you ugly!" and that was the day I realized I loved him. And now, we are in senior year on high schol, and I'm still completely in love, even though I was hoping for years to get over. Please, welcome mister Andrew Biersack...<br>„Hey Andy! How's the day going?" I couldn't help, but smiled. When I saw him coming with that beautiful smile on his face, black hair and the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, it made me wanna punch myself into my face that I didn't tell him I love him, even though I had SO many opporunities to do it.„Well, It's so much better when I finally got to talk to you." He smiled back, sat down and took a sip of his coke. His blue eyes are just so mesmerizing that I often catch myself staring at Andy like a freak. „Hm, that's good. I just messed up the exam from algebra." I sighed and looked at Andy. „Really? Ooh, don't worry about thaat!" he stood up and hugged me. I was pretty sure I was blushing and my face looked like cooked tomato. And Andy could certainly feel my heart racing. That made my heart racing even more (if that is possible). „Thank you." I gave him the cutest smile I possibly could. „This is one thing I love so much about you." said Andy and smiled back. There's no doubt his smile was so much cuter then mine, and he didn't even try.  
>Suddenly, the bell started ringing. „I think I should go to the class." I got out of Andy's hands (even though this was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment), said goodbye and went to the class. But then I got an idea. I won't let him go just like that :D „Andy! Wait." I shouted and he turned around. „Yes?" he said smiling. „Are you free tonight? Because my family is gone for this weekend, so if you are, you could come over to my place and we could watch The Expandables, you said you wanted to see it." I asked him blushing. „I'll be there at 7. You're the best." he smiled and walked away.<br>Everybody in this school thinks we are dating. I wish they were right. We are so close, that I think we are never gonna be a couple. But I love him so much that I blush and get the stupid butterflies everytime I see him. And he must have noticed that stupid tomato replacing my head when I'm with him. He is the only thing running through my mind all the time. That's so stupid... I gotta tell him, I can't take it anymore. Even though he certainly will reject me...

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> I'm very excited about tonight. Sherry always remembers what I say, just like she thought about me all the time. But I know that is such a bullcrap. She'd never love someone like me. But the day I'd find out she does would be the best day of my life. I love her so much... Since the first day I saw her I had crush on her. Now it's so much more than a crush. What does she think, why didn't I date any girl? Because I was stuck in love with her. And it seems I'm gonna get out of this heartbroken. But I gotta tell her, it won't work like this forever... **  
><strong>


	2. Revealing

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> Well, it's almost 7 pm. As I know Andy, he's gonna be here any minute, he always comes right on the time. I'd normally be really excited, and I am, but gotta tell him I love him tonight. Other way I'm gonna explode and my cooked-tomato head will spread it's colour all over the place. We don't want it, right. This could possibly be the end of our friendship. If he'll know about my feelings, and won't feel the way I do, we will be friends, but it'll never be the same. I know it. I gotta sacriface the best thing in my life to survive.

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> Okay, here I come. I'm close to her house door, sitting on the cold stairs in front of it. I brought her 21 red roses and I'm ready to tell her I love her. Well, not very ready, but I gotta do it. I knocked on the door and she opened. Her smile was so beautiful that I immediatelly had to smile too. She was hypnotizing me. 

**SHERRY'S P.O.V  
><strong> I heard knocking so I opened the door. I expected to see Andy, but didn't expect the rest of things I saw. I saw Andy standing in front of me with roses in his hand. „These are for you. You are a very special person, so I'm gonna try to be as special as you are, okay?" he gave the roses to me with a gorgeous smile on his face. „Oh my God, thank you!" I hugged him and smiled back. I did not expect this. I smelled the roses. They smelled just like Andy. I felt the damned butterflies flying all over my stomach. I'd kill them if I could. They numb me! „Just sit down there, I'll be right back." I told him and smiled. I always smile :) I put the flowers in a vase and sat down close to Andy. Very close. He noticed it, so he looked at me and smiled. He put his hand around my shoulders. But don't worry, we do behave like a couple, but unfortunately we aren't. He certainly didn't mean it to be something special. But I couldn't give up on thinking so. We just watched the movie and ate popcorn. We didn't really talk very much. I was so nervous like never before! The atmosphere was killing me. There was so much nervousity in the air, that we could even smell it.  
>And the movie was over. We just sat down, talking. I never do, but now I was having really hard time finding out what to talk about. I was hypnotized by him, I couldn't get my eyes off of his. We were just sitting on the couch, gazing into each other's eyes. The butterflies already controled not only my stomach, but whole my body. I never thought that somebody could make me feel this way.<br>Suddenly, Andy broke the silence: „Well, I think I gotta go. I'm pretty tired." He stood up and went to the door. I was surprised, but didn't stop him. I went to the door to say goodbye to him. He opened the door and stopped on the stairs to hug me goodbye, as usually. „Well, what do I get for the roses?" he smiled at me and pointed to his right cheek. „Oooh okay." I stepped forward and stepped on tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. But when there was only a small distance between my lips and his cheek, he suddenly turned his face, so I kissed him on lips. He took my head into his hands and gave me a gentle kiss. So gentle, but powerful. It seemed like we were made for each other. He tasted sweet, like the best chocolate ever (and I'm a huge chocolate addict). It seemed like the kiss lasted forever, but it was only a few seconds. „I love you more than I could ever scream..." he softly whispered in my ear and ran away into a huge storm. Ran so fast he couldn't even hear me screaming: „Wait! I love you too!" 


	3. Everything's wrong

And he was gone. I didn't feel his presence anymore. HE WASN'T HERE. I tried to call him, but he didn't take the phone. I left him million messages, but he didn't answer. I went to their house, but all I got was his mom telling me Andy isn't home. His mom looked very worried, so I believed her. I went home crying. My black eyeliner was now smeared all over my face as my tears were pouring down. I took the longer way home as I didn't want to go back to that place where all the memories are. I just walked through forest and quietly sang my favourite song: „Your tears don't fall, they crash around me..."  
>Why did he do this? If he was running just a LITTLE BIT slower, now we could be the happiest couple in this universe. Now he's gone, God only knows where is he hiding at. And he forgot his cell phone, of course. Let's just hope I'll meet him in the schol tomorrow.<p>

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> When I kissed Sherry, I felt complete again. I wanted to stop the damned time so this moment would never grow older. But soon I realized I couldn't keep it. I couldn't keep her, because she doesn't feel the same. I just whispered her the last words I wanted her to know: „I love you more than I could ever scream..." Yeah... And I ran away. I hope she didn't see me wiping away tears off my face – it was fu*king black of my makeup. It was raining like a motherfucker, but I didn't care. She shouted some words after me, but I didn't hear them. I heard just her sweet voice, for the last time I tried to remember it.  
>As I was running, I was deciding where to go. Normally when I'm having hard time, Sherry's the one I wanna talk to. I have nobody except her. But now... I think I'm gonna visit Jinxx. We are performing in Washington tomorrow anyway. And he certainly will be interested in what happened.<br>I went straight to Jinxx's house, knocked on the door and he opened. „Hey Andy, how's it... Are you crying?" he asked in disbelief. He's never seen me cry before. „Hm..." I shrugged and made a fake smile. „Come on..." he hugged me and closed the door. „Sit down and tell me, what is going on." Told Jinxx looking very seriously in my face. I had feeling he's staring right into my brain, so I told him everthing that happend. „...I kissed her and ran away. She certainly thinks I'm stupid now. I just couldn't help! I love her..." I was staring on the floor playing with little ball. Jinxx told me it's antistress, but I don't think it works anyway. „Wait, wait, wait..." Jinxx started. „Did she tell you in your face that she does NOT love you?" he asked at the end. „Well, she didn't, but..." „THAN HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T FU*KING LOVE YOU?" Jinxx seemed very confused and angry. „Well... I... I don't." I replied, realising he is probably right. „Andy... You know I love you, bro, but I gotta tell you, you acted stupid. You should've waited there for her to respond." He put his hand on my shoulder and gazed me into my eyes. „Oh my God I hate when you're right." I told and stood up. „Go to the guest room, tomorrow we leave, don't forget." Jinxx showed me kinda nicer face and I went up the stairs to the guest room.  
>I threw myself on bed and started crying. What if Jinxx is right and I just made myself look like a jerk and broke heart of the most important person in my life? Or am I right and she doesn't love me? Oh my god I'm so confused! Urgh... I have to calm down, tomorrow we play a huge show, I can't perform like zombie without any sign of a soul inside.<br>So I laid on the bed and covered myself with a blanket. From my pants I took a photo of me and Sherry hugging last week in were so happy, she gave me a soft kiss on cheek. I kissed the photo and tried to fall asleep. But, just as I thought, I couldn't. Memories were chasing me in every corner of my mind. I've never felt so caged inside before. I hope she doesn't feel the same terrible regrets as I do...

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.**  
>I woke up this morning, checked out my phone. Than I remembered I'm not gonna see an usual morning message from Andy anymore. He probably isn't sending me Good-morning-sweetheart message right now. I remembered everything that happened yesterday night. I immediately felt goosebumps all over my body and a tear started running it's route down my face. „Why?" I whined and started crying even more. I didn't even do my makeup or hair, I just dressed random clothes from my closet and went to school. Who cares if I'm crying anyway. The only thing I care about right now is Andy...<p> 


	4. Family's home

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> I don't remember when did I fall asleep yesterday. All I remember is a terrible dream I had. I was dreaming that I came home from the tour and in my room I saw Sherry lying on the floor dead with cut wrists and on my wall was written „I love you Andy..." with her blood. It was certainly the worst nightmare I've ever had and I hope I'm not gonna have to see this ever again. I hope she is alright... I'll just wait at Cincinnati airport for our plain to come. I don't wanna go to the Washington. I wanna stay here in Cincinnati, because I owe Sherry a huge apology. And I didn't want to miss her birthday tomorrow...

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> I ran to school, I was almost late. I sat down in my desk and I saw Andy wasn't there. He probably had something so much more important to do right now than un-breaking my heart. I was really upset. I hoped so much I'm gonna see him and tell him I love nobody but him. But he isn't here. Is he avoiding me? There's no need to... Urgh... Everything is just so complicated, but also too easy. If he isn't gonna show up any time soon, I'm slowly gonna suffocate inside... Suffering in pain ain't comfortable or enjoyable at all. And it hurts even more when I know it could've had happy ending. I miss him so much. Now I can just hope to survive this day, and than another and another...

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> The plain finally arrived. We got in, I sat next to a tiny window and I just gazed outside. I was quiet during whole flight, I was just writing down all the feelings running through my mind at the moment. I wrote about all the feelings I have for Sherry. How much I love her, and how much I regret everthing I did, hoping her to forgive me. Than I suddenly heard Christopher behind me. „It's beautiful, Andy." He said and sat down next to me. „Thank you." I didn't know what to say. I was too much in love I couldn't normaly communicate with anybody except Sherry. „I had no idea Sherry's dad is a mortician." He said. „Well, he isn't. It just fitts the meaning of this song, I think." I shrugged. „You really love her, as I can see. You two should talk." Said Christopher and walked away. Well, he didn't tell me anything I didn't know... I really do love her and right now I'd give anything to talk to her. I'm on my way to Washinghton instead...  
>When we landed on DC airport, it was only 4 hours before the show, so we quickly got into car and went to the venue for soundcheck and stuff. Everybody was doing our makeup and hair while I was picking my clothes. I just walked around like I had no soul, I didn't care. „Andy? What about these pants with this shirt? Hm?" the costumer chased me with clothes in her hands. „Whatever..." I told and took it. I was really down. I went to BVB's dressing room and sat there, looking into the walls all around me. „Andy. You can't perform like this." Said Jake. „Dude, you gotta cheer up a little bit!" Jinxx sat next to me. „Okay, okay." I just rolled my eyes. Following was a huge silence. „What time is it?" I asked at the end. „4:51" Jinxx answered. „So we have 3 hours left, right?" I did what they said and „cheered up". „I guess so..." Jinxx checked the Mickey Mouse clock on his left hand. „Guys, please, go and get your Instruments. If we'll hurry, we'll perform new song tonight..." <p>

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> Today was one of the worst days EVER. I don't think it's ever gonna be worse. And I don't even mention tomorrow I'm gonna turn 19, without Andy, just by myself. I spent whole day by sitting on my chair, listening to our angry beloved teachers yelling at me and getting mad over little shit. I didn't pay any attention to them anyway. And I don't care what they think. I am gonna graduate this year, I mean, hopefully I will graduate this year and they won't be able to talk shit about me anymore.  
>After every lesson I hoped to see Andy coming through doors of our class and sitting next to me. I even thought I saw him at lunch sitting walking through the main hall. I already have hallucinations! That's crazy... I don't think I'm strong enough to fight anymore...<br>So, if I just said it possibly couldn't be any worse, I'm very sorry. It certainly could. You know what's even worse than the fact my parents and fourteen years old brother Dominic are back from their „vacation"? My parents and my fourteen years old brother Dominic home from their „vacation" sitting on couch watching Black Veil Brides live performance in Washington DC and eating tonnes of popcorn.


	5. Late apology

I knew Andy was hiding somewhere, but I'd never guess he's gone to DC.  
>I couldn't wish for better evening. I just came home, closed the door and Andy's sweet blue eyes are already staring at me from TV screen. „Heey Sherry! LOOK! Andy's on TV! And, by the way, I guess those roses are from him, am I right?" Dominic yelled at me from living room. „You are..." I said and tried to run upstairs. „Sherry! Don't you even say hi to us? We were gone for three days, do you remember? Said my mom and lifted her right eyebrow. „Of course. Welcome home." I said monotonely." Great. So. Now you sit down here and let's watch the show. Don't you wanna watch your best friend in TV?" my daddy said. „Well, not really." I hesistated, but sat down.<br>„The tears we've cried, this love has died. You're by yourself with me tonight..." obviously, right now We Stitch These Wounds was on, and I really didn't need to know, which song's next. „Mom, I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get somethink to drink. I'll be right back." I stood up and went to the kitchen. I tried to do it the slowest I possibly could just to miss as many songs as I could. The more songs I don't hear, the better. Unfortunately, our kitchen isn't very far from the living room. It's close enough for me to hear everything going on. I poured coke into the glasses and slowly walked with them back to the living room when We Stitch These Wounds ended. But after long moment of screaming fans followed moment when I almost spilled the coke all over the floor.  
>„So, the next song is brand new, I actually wrote it this morning in the plain on our way here." Andy begun. „It's called The Mortician's Daughter, and I wrote it for my... For my best friend Sherry. I wrote it, because last night I acted like a real jerk and I wanna apologize, because Sherry, I love you." Well. Nobody expected this. My little family turned around staring at me, Andy probably broke hearts of all those girls in the venue, and along with them, I started crying too. I put the glasses on the table, ran upstairs to my room and turned on the TV. They already started playing intro. I just sat on my bed and stared on the TV. Andy started:<br>„I open my lungs, dear,  
>I sing this song at funerals, no rush.<br>And these lyrics heard a thousand times, just blush.  
>Baby boy, you've held so tightly, this pain, it visits almost nightly,<br>Missing hotel beds I feel your touch.

And I will await, dear  
>The patience of eternity, my crush. Universal still, no rust.<br>No dust will ever grow on this frame  
>A million years and I will say your name,"<p>

I couldn't believe the lyrics. Was he really singing to me? I don't necessarilly have to be the only Sherry he knows. Maybe I'm not the only Sherry whose heart he's broken yesterday night. I didn't believe, until I heard the sentence:

„I love you more than I could ever scream..."

This was the point where I started crying like a little kid. THIS was the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my life. This was just so unbelievable... I didn't know if these tears were happy or sad. I had no idea what to do first...

„We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
>But I promised you that I will see you again...<p>

I sit here and smile, dear.  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
>This fuss is made of miles and travel where roadways are but stones and gravel<br>A bleeding heart can conquer every grunge

You booked our flight those years ago,  
>You said you loved me as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head  
>But I promised you that I will see you<p>

We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regrets no longer in my head,  
>But I promised you, and now I'm home again... <p>


	6. Brotherly surprise

„Sherry?" Dominic came in, closed the door and sat down on my bed, next to me. „Oh hey..." I wiped the tears from my face. „I know you're not gonna talk about this nor with mom, neither with dad, that's why I'm here. Are you okay?" he asked, looking really worried about me. I was quiet for a moment, wondering if he isn't kidding me, because we never talked much. At the end, I found out he was really serious. I hugged him crying, and said: „I'm okay. Thank you so much." I smiled at him. „That's right. So, and now explain me what happened last night :)" he said smiling. I laughed. „Well, okay, but swear you'll keep it for yourself." I looked at him. „I swear." He said sooner than I could finish my sentence. Okay, so. Yesterday in school..." I began my story. I felt good I didn't keep everything for myself, and also I'm happy to finally maintain relationship with Dominic. I told him everything that happened yesterday.  
>„Well... This was cool. Just like from a movie. But, do YOU love him?" he asked me a very important question. „Yes, I do." I said and smiled. „Oooooooh! It seems like somebody here is gonna have a BOYFRIEEEND!" he started yelling. I caught him and covered his mouth with my hand. „STOP! We don't want whole street to know that." I put my hand away. „Okay, okay. But, yeah, Sherry, I'm seriously very happy for you." He smiled and hugged me. „But if he's ever gonna break your heart, I'm gonna break his face!" he laughed. „Don't worry, he isn't. If you knew him, you'd know he's such an amazing person, he'd never really break anybody's heart on purpose." I said smiling. „So, I'll leave you here alone. Thanks for telling me everything." He said and opened the door. „No. I thank YOU." I said. He smiled and walked down the stairs. I just lied on my bed and dreamt about Andy...<p>

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> „Oh my gosh! THAT is what I call a performance!" happily said Jinxx and sat down on the couch exhausted. „No, no. This is what I call an EPIC HEARTBREAK." Jake added. „What?" Jinxx lifted his eyebrows. „Well, after The Mortician's Daughter, all the girls cried, whined and screamed their voices out. I don't think the fact that their Andy Dandy is gonna date somebody else." Chris said. „Stop it!" I threw the biggest pillow I found against his face. „But, as always, I'm right!" he threw the pillow back. „Okay, okay. Lets just say, there is a possibility you're right. But what if she is mad for what I did and won't wanna be my girl? I would die, but at least those girls would be happy." I sighed. „Well, before it, she might have been a little mad, but she was cartainly dying to see you, so she could forgive you. But if she's heard this song, everything is forgiven. This is definitelly the most heartfelt song you've ever written." Jinxx smiled at me. „Thanks bro. I hope you're right." I sighed, took my stuff and went to the car. Soon I noticed there's nobod behind me. I stopped.  
>„Guys? HELLO! We must leave!" I yelled at them. Obviously, Jinxx was asleep. „Wh... What? Oh, okay." They said and slowly stood up. After 20 minutes we finally got into the car and went to the hotel. We'll have to sleep, because there's a huge interview waiting for us tomorrow. The interviewers certainly will have a lot of stupid questions, like: „Who's Sherry? How old is she? Are you dating her? What did you do to her?" Simply, stupid questions I'd like to avoid. And I'll need lots of stupid answers, to satisfy them and keep the important things just between me and Sherry...<p> 


	7. The Morning After

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> So... It's 6:30 and I am getting ready for another stupid day in school. A REALLY stupid day. I'm not even hoping to see Andy in school today. He certainly won't come. Oh, did I mention it's my birthday? I'm sure I didn't. I almost forgot it myself. I don't care about it anyway. Who's gonna sing Happy Birthday to me? Well, nobody, I guess. Andy isn't here, remember? Urgh...  
>So, here comes the dilema. What to wear today? Though there's nobody to be pretty for. Black dress or black shirt and pants? Well, it seems I've already picked the colour. I think I'll end up in the dress. But, after all, it doesn't matter anyway. There REALLY isn't anybody to be pretty for.<br>I walked into the class, sat down on my chair and tried really hard to ignore all those weird looks of my classmates. They've certainly watched TV yesterday evening.  
>„Oh, hey Sherry, Sweetheart. Are you okay?" Suddenly I heard somebody talking to me. I was completely surprised when I saw Taylor Ellenwood - The girl who's always had crush on Andy and was incredibly jealous of me for ages. Now she was suddenly acting nice to me. And what about that „Sweetheart" nickname? She must've gone crazy since I've seen her last time. „I'm doing well. Thanks for asking." I said, but didn't even look at her and continued on ignoring her. What was she thinking? When she thought that after all those years filled with hating each other I'm gonna just give her a hug and the „Let's be friends" smile, she was so wrong. „So, tell me, what's going on? He loves you, so do you love him? Tell me everything." she asked and sat down next to me, smiling nicely. She was trying to pretend deep interest, but her natural gift of bitchiness was too obvious to hide... „What?" I turned around and looked her in the eyes. „Do you want me to tell you EVERYTHING? Get lost, Taylor... I do love him and he loves me, so you're outta game!" I told her angrily and she walked away, I hoped she'd kill herself on those thin pencil heels. Stupid bitch...<br>Only two last lessons standing in front of me like a huge old oak tree. I feel really terrible, sick of this all... I hate it. Why does it always have to be ME who's life is the most complicated? I dunno. I'll just hope I'll survive the rest of this day... And hope for the best. They say that the birthday was supposed to be magical. So I hope, I beg for some magic right now. I don't ask for anything else. Seriously. I start suffocating everytime I picture Andy's face. Urgh... Do I ask for THAT much?

**ANDY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> I'm sitting in a huge limo with the rest of BVB. We're tired, exhausted, we have huge dark circles under our eyes. Only our totally dark makeup saves our lives. We're going to ( hopefully ) survive the stupid press conference. And like it wasn't yet enough, It's Sherry's birthday. I can't believe I wasn't the first to wish her happy birthday and kiss her. It's just ridiculous. I don't really get all these things happening around me right now. And it gets even harder when I realize I caused whole this torture.  
>„Guys?" I said and looked around me. „Uuurgh, again. GUYS! WAKE UP!" I shouted. When there's silence longer than for 5 minutes they immediatelly fall asleep. „Wh... What?" Jinxx asked me while still struggling to open his eyes. „Thank's for waking me up. There was a huuuge easter bunny chasing me. I don't get it... It's not easter outside. It's fall!" Jinxx spilled on me his unbelievable adventure. I didn't pay much attention, I just started talking about the thing I wanted to talk about from the start. „Do I really need to go there? I mean... It's useless. I..." „Don't wanna miss Sherry's B-day. We get it." Jake finished my sentence before could I. I opened my mouth and took a breath, to start talking again, but somehow, Christian started. I really didn't know what to expect. He always has wicked ideas. „Ya know what? Go home." He said at least. „Are you kicking me out?" I felt kinda offended. I really didn't get the direction he sent it to. „Oh my God, no! I mean... Really go home. I know it's important for you. If you will hurry, but like really hurry, you have a chance to catch plain to Cincinatti in..." Christian took a deep look on his clock covered by dew ( do not ask me how did the dew get into our car. I don't understand myself... ) and at the end he got his victory. „...32 minutes. HURRY!" said Christian and I remained totally blown away. I just realized the car stopped directly in front of the airport. „But what about the in..." „We'll handle this one. Just go. And let us know how did it go!" Said Ash and smiled at me. „Oh my gosh guys... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I promise I'll make it up to you!" I hugged them all and quickly ran out of the car. I should start thinking of something special... <p>


	8. Happy birthday, sweetheart FINAL

**SHERRY'S P.O.V.  
><strong> Well, the school has already passed me, and so did my birthday. It's still my birthday for next couple of hours though, but it's not long enough for Andy coming home to me. It's 10 pm. Even if the plain from DC took off right now, he would be here right after midnight. It means tomorrow. Well, I gotta deceive myself that I don't really mind...  
>The whole day I spent locked in my bedroom, staring outside through the window, waiting for the door to open with Andy standing here in front of me. I just watched those yellow and brown leaves falling on the ground quietly, with completely no sound, staring at them in disbelief and hoping that everything will turn out well and I will be finaly able to kiss the guy of my life and never let him go. I'll keep him forever, and even longer. I swear...<br>„Sherry! Are you still locked up in your bedroom? Don't you wanna do something? You can't be up there all day long. Come oon! It's your birthday!" my Mom shouted from the living room downstairs. „Of course I can. I will. There really isn't anything better to do." I replied. Even though I tried to make myself sound totaly fine, like nothing was going on, the reply was coming out of me with no emotions, it was... Empty. All my emotions were stuck in one place. And we all know where it is...  
>„Sherry! You really should call some friends and hang out, you really can't be up there all the time! Or at least come down and join us. We're watching TV." my Mom still kept on calling me down and being upset, and my brother Dominic joined her too, so I decided to leave this house and go for a really, REALLY long walk. If nothing will get better, than it at least will blow all those destructive thoughts outta my head. They're consuming me up from within and I can't take it anymore, I'm unfortunately not strong enough for this. I don't have any source of strenght, and I feel like the weight of whole this world was down on my shoulders. Such a terrible feeling... Okay, enough of that. I slowly opened the door and walked downstairs. „Mom, I'm going out." I said, turning my head towards her. „When are you gonna come back?" „I dunno..." I said already opening the front door. „Goodbye." I said and shut the door.<br>I looked down to my feet, so I didn't stumble on some shitty rock fallen on the ground. As I was watching the ground, I suddenly saw a sign on the driveway. The sign was written with a snow white chalk, and the sign was saying: „Happy Birthday! Come in this direction, so I could say that I'm..." and a huge white arrow at the end. I just lifted my eyebrows and stared at it for a while. Should I follow it or... Or shouldn't I... Well, It won't cost me anything If I'll find out who's making an idiot out of me once again.  
>I went towards the direction the arrow was pointing to. I was watching the pavement. Soon, as I was walking slowly, I found another sign: „...really sorry...", my eyes started watering a bit and my heart was racing really f*cking fast. Than I found another sign: „...And I...", and another: „...have to say, that...", and after a few more meters, the last one: „...I love you..." I held my head up and I couldn't really believe my eyes.<br>„Andy?" I said in desbelief. He was standing there, staring at me with that gorgeous smile - the I fell in love with - and with roses in his hand. „Sherry, I'm so incredibly sorry, you can't even imagine how sorry I am! I love you more than anything in this world and I..." I would let him talk for hours, days, or even weeks, but I finally wanted to get what I was dreaming of for years and I completely deserved. „Stop it..." I ran towards him, jumped on him and kissed him. Boom! And there it was. „I love you too, Andy. More than anything. You really didn't have to be afraid." I told with happy tears running down my face. Andy looked deep into my brown eyes and I felt butterflies flying all over my stomach once again. For the first time since he left. He lifted me and tossed me around. „You're my everything..." Andy whispered softly in my ear. He put me down on the ground and handed me bouquet of roses with a sweet grin appearing on his face. „So could we start once again?" „I'm all yours..." I took and smelled the roses and looked at Andy. He started kissing me and I wanted that moment to last until forever is through. And even so much longer. All this pain can finally pack it's stuff and get lost somewhere far. FAR away from me. Far away from US. I need to finally realize It's no longer just ME. I've reached the thing I've been begging for a thousand years. And you know I'm gonna fuckin' enjoy it!  
>„By the way, happy birthday, sweetheart... I love you.."<p> 


End file.
